Malec-True Love(AU)
by LKWillowsX
Summary: Magnus reflects that last 15 years of his life with Alec, his true love.


Malec-True Love(AU)

Everybody knew that fairytales didnt exist. That demons, selies, warlocks, shadowhunters and true love wasnt real. Well everyone apart from Magnus Bane. The jet black haired (with other vibrant colours too) freewheeling bisexual, 17 year old with hazel eyes loved the tales of true love. Sure they were just myths, but as soon as his hazel eyes met ocean blue ones , he had to rethink about those stories. Beautiful raven black hair, high cheek bones and a dazed look in the sapphire eyes.

His name was Alexander Lightwood. Or better known as Alec, the 17 year old angel. He was the eldest of four siblings. Jace Wayland the 16 year old adopted brother. Striking blonde hair which complemented his blue eyes. Next was the 16 year old Isabelle Lightwood. Onyx coloured hair with beautiful hazel eyes, she was the defination of a godess with a perfect figure to top it off. The last sibling was Max. He was a small 9 year old boy with light brown hair and blue eyes. Well that's what Magnus heard anyway. He had only met Alec, Isabelle and Jace but not Max. Yet away.

But anyway back to the beauty he loved. Magnus still remebered the moment they met. The bisexual star football player was walking down the hall, along with all his friends, the most popular boys in the whole school. His eyes drifing towards the lockers. Immeditly seeing Alec. Ripped jeans, old sneakers and an over sized sweater. And when the boy looked over, feeling the heated gaze on his back he almost jumped back in shock. Hazel met blue and that is where it started.

Their first date had been a blushing disastar. They went to a local diner where they were served burgers and fries. Pratically the whole time Magnus was staring dreamily at Alec while the boy blushed madly.

" _Will you stop staring at me"_

 _Pleaded Alec, not meeting Magnus's eyes. Magnus smirked._

 _"Nah im fine, pretty boy"_

 _Alec fiddled with his sweater sleeve and blushed even deeper._

 _"Can you stop calling me that then"_

 _Once again pleaded Alec. Magnuc leaned forward._

 _"Why?"_

 _"Because it's embarrassing"_

 _Alec spoke quickly as if it's the most obvious thing in the world._

 _"What speaking the truth?"_

 _Magnus questioned. Alec turned away from his, blushing even deeper. Realisation filled Magnus's head._

 _"Oh i see now. Virgin"_

 _Magnus smirked as Alec was pratically a flame. Magnus stood up and streched out his hand for Alec._

 _"You coming?"_

 _Alec slowly placed his hand onto of the older males, and electricity zapped between the two._

Then there was the 3 years later. Both of them were now 20 years old. And in college. As if it was destiny they shared the same dorm. Spacious but homely. When Alec walked in the dorm his eyes locked onto his boyfriend's, who was standing there, shock across his face. Before he smirked, and smiled rushing to his boyfriend. Kissing him with a passion.

 _"Seem's like we are destinied to be together"_

Over the three years of Malec, as Isabelle called their relationship, Magnus had found something quite incredible about Alec. Alec, the innocent blue eyed beauty had tattoo's located on his body. Magnus remebered the first time seeing them, gazing at them. They were both 19 at the time.

 _Slightly tanned hands swiftly raised the grey sweater, over the pale body belonging to Alec. Magnus stared lustfully at the body with a shocked look._

 _"What?"_

 _Questioned Alec, in worry._

 _"I never pegged you as the tattoo type"_

 _Magnus smirked_

 _"Well actually you see.."_

 _Alec stuttered, and trailed off._

 _"No need to explain, i find them incredibly sexy"_

 _Magnus leaned down and kissed each tattoo, leaving deep breaths and pitched moans leaving the raven's mouth._

Another 5 years later, in total of 8 years after their first meeting and date, at the age of 25, a year after they left college, was one of the happiest days for each of them.

 _"Magnus what are you doing"_

 _Screeched a blushing Alec as he watched Magnus kneel on the floor. Some of the people around them glanced at them. It was currently christmas eve, an ordinary snowing christmas eve. Busy and crowded people watching the firework show._

 _"Alexandar Gideon Lightwood, will you marry me?"_

Alec of course said yes. He kept repeating once they got home, it was only because he wanted Magnus to stop embarrassing him. Magnus just laughed and kissed him with such passion and happiness.

3 years later, at the age of 28 was the day that everything fell into place. The wedding day.

 _"Im not so great at speeches, but i know what i want to say to you, with all honesty. I didn't fall in love with you. I walked into love with you, with my eyes wide open, choosing to take every step along the way. I do believe in fate and destiny, because it's what brought us together. But i also believe that we are only fated to do the things that we'd choose anyway. And i'd choose you; in a hundred lifetimes, in a hindred worlds, in any version of reality,i'd find you and i'd choose you. Always and forever."_

 _Alec spoke nervously, blushing and gripping Magnus's hands even tighter_.

 _"When i met you, i had no idea how much my life was about to be changed, but then, how could i have known? A love like ours happens once in a lifetime. You were a god, an angel sent to me, the one who was everythin i had ever hoped for, the one i thought existed only in my imagination. When you came into my life, i realised that what i had always thought theat was happiness couldn't compare to the joy, loving you brought me. You are a part of everything i think and do and feel, and with you by my side, I believe that anything is possible. Because of you, i laugh, smile and I dare to dream again. Thank you for the miracle of you. Because you are, and always will be, for now and forever, the love of my life, my beloved, my true love. "_

 _Magnus smiled at Alec after his vow. Pratically everyone was in tear, including Alec._

 _"I now prononce you husband and husband. You may kiss the groom"_

 _Magnus grabbed Alec's waist and brang him to his lips, desperate for a kiss from his true love._

2 years later, now at the age of 30, was the day that Alec was never forget. He was walking home with the silver rain thuddering down onto his back, when he heard a desperate cry of help. Screeching, in pain in lonliness, that Alec couldn't resist following. By the time he found the voice his face was filled in surprize. Worn out brown box which was destroyed by the rain, was carrying a small baby child. Less than 5 months old.

 _"Shh, shh it's okay sweetheart"_

 _Alec spoke to the child. Reaching into the box and lifting the baby. Alec realised it was girl. Soft features framing her face. Her cries were shortened as she looked up to he strange man. She had bright and vibrant blue eyes, which competed with Alec's, which also matched with her black hair._

 _"Its okay little one, im going to take you home with me"_

 _Alec said to her. He tucked her under his jacket, shielding her from the rain and coldness. Delicate hand snugged into him as he ran to his and MAgnus's apartment as fast as he could._

 _"Alec, what took yo...Alec who is that?"_

 _Magnus questioned his husnad as he rushed into the door._

 _"I don't know, i found her in an alley"_

 _Alec quickly spoke. While Magnus studied the girl attached to his husband's hip._

 _"She look's a lot like you."_

 _"Yeah i suppose she does"_

 _Alec agreed._

 _"That mean's we should keep her then doesn't it?"_

 _Magnus slyly asked his soulmate. Alec looked up at his in shock._

 _"Really?"_

 _"Yes really"_

 _Magnus laughed, kissing the man he loved._

 _"Destiny."_

 _Alec suddenly spoke._

 _"What?"_

 _Questioned Magnus._

 _"Her name, Destiny"_

That was 2 years ago, the 32 year old Magnus Lightwood-Bane smiled as he stared at his husband and child. Alec was fast asleep, their child in his arms. Both unaware of Magnus watching them. He smiled even bigger and caressed Alec's face.

"I love you Alexander, my true love"


End file.
